


Dear Ian Gallagher

by princess0fdisaster



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: LISTEN TO COME BACK WHEN YOU CAN BY BARCELONA WHILE YOU READ THIS, LOL FUN AMIRIGHT, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, Sorta sad, You know what is A REALLY GOOD IDEA, hopeful, its not over, they never will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess0fdisaster/pseuds/princess0fdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian. There's a letter for you here."</p><p>"From who?"</p><p>"Mickey."</p><p>"Thanks, Fi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ian Gallagher

Dear Ian Gallagher,

I remember the day I met you. You were a scrawny fifteen year old with freckles, puppy eyes, and a mop of floppy red hair. I told you then that it wasn’t over. I’m telling you now that it still isn’t.

You changed me. I don’t really know if it was for better or for worse, but I hope that it was a good thing. You made me feel things that I was sure I would never feel in my lifetime. You made me into a person. 

I could go ahead and say that you ruined me, but we both know that isn’t true. I could also say that I wasn’t in love with you, that I never saw it coming, that it took me by surprise. But truth is, I felt it all from the moment we first fooled around in my bedroom. You tried to kiss me, and I knew I was fucking doomed.

When I think about you, I mostly remember the good things, the good memories. 

Your hand on the bullet-proof glass for a fraction of a second. Your knowing smile when I told you not to say you missed me. You, glistening with a sheen of sweat, eyes blown wide, in the backroom of that fucking grocery store. 

In the dugout, sucking down a beer. Doing pull-ups on the bar. Shoving me against the chain-link fence like it was your job. Daring me to kiss you on top of that old building. Sitting next to me on the couch, your knee bumping mine. Fucking me face to face for the first time, showing me what making love feels like.

Chasing me through an alley, laughing your maniac laugh. Crashing my stupid fucking wedding. Calling me your boyfriend. Asking me if we’re a couple or not. Kissing me in the club. Making me come out to the whole bar at Yev’s christening. Kissing me on the head after we beat the shit out of my dad.

Waking me up in the middle of the night for round three. Punching me at the dugout, then fucking me senseless, blood covering both our faces. I could taste it on your lips.

I remember our happiness that one last time. You were drunk, and beautiful, and positively fucking radiant. I thought we were okay then. I think I was wrong.

You made me jealous, crazy, care-free. You made me feel alive, you made me furious. I was in love with you, and I wouldn’t change one minute of it. 

I am in love with you.

I told you then that it wasn’t over. It still isn’t.

Not Saying Goodbye,  
Mickey Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at princess0fdisaster.tumblr.com . Thank you for reading.


End file.
